


[Podfic of] Fighting vainly the old ennui

by knight_tracer



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Identity Porn, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Bowerbird wasn't playing fair; Jack couldn't debate these pieces of paper. He couldn't tell pieces of paper and a growing pile of feathers that he, too, remembered the rare treat that was eating a single piece of tropical fruit in the heavy heat of a Christmas afternoon, stickying his best suit of clothes, which had been so clean and pressed for church that morning.</i>
</p>
<p>  <i>(In which Inspector Jack Robinson is having a fairly uneventful year, divorce notwithstanding, until he acquires a lady doctor for a drinking buddy and receives a series of flirtatious notes from a jewel thief.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Fighting vainly the old ennui

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fighting vainly the old ennui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770337) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



Podfic Length: 1:12:51  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/fighting%20vainly%20the%20old%20ennui.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/fighting%20vainly%20the%20old%20ennui.m4b)


End file.
